The Last Goodbye
by Guster
Summary: isabel's last goodbye to Alex. (Takes place after Cry Your Name)


Disclaimer – I do not own Roswell. I do not own any of its characters. I do not own the lyrics to "Wanna Be" by Nine Days. If for some bizarre reason I do own the lyrics to "Wanna Be", Roswell, or its characters in the future...you owe me.

Rating – G

Summary – Takes place after Cry Your Name(?). Isabel's final goodbye.

Spoilers – None

The last Dream

__

To watch the leaves grow on the trees with you is out of question

I walk into this summer all alone the usual session

You feel your instinct then you act, but was it your intention

To leave me down and broken now, you've ended our ascension

Yea

He had been waiting for her like usual. She walked up to him, eyes downcast. He tilted her chin up, and kissed her gently on the lips. As he did, silent tears flowed from her eyes.

"I knew you would come."

He took her hand, but still she uttered not a word. He smiled at her as she closed her eyes to him. He gazed up at the sky, and her body gave a shudder.

__

"I miss looking at them with you...You made them brilliant." Again she looked away from him. He placed his hands on her face, and looked her in the eyes. "I'm part of them now, the stars. It's the most beautiful feeling in the world. But you're still the most beautiful thing in this infinite universe."

__

I can still feel the beach sand in my shoes

Remember when we talked along the ocean's song 'til blue from black fade in

He stroked her cheek and smiled down at her. His touch enveloped her, and her eyes were flooded with sadness. She wanted to cry or laugh, or just feel anything besides this pain.

__

But that was then I learned to live without you far within

I ask you why you're back to try to let me lose again

She looked up at him, anger and saddness in her eyes.

"Why did you have to leave?" 

Tears fell form her eyes and he brushed them away. She held his hand to her face and he faltered.

__

You brought me here you wet my taste

You disappear without a trace

"...I had to go... I was supposed to be done here..."

__

It wasn't me who made the call

"You left **_me_**."

So softly did she utter these words that he barely heard them. He sensed her anguish and wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him like a child.

"I didn't want to leave you," he said gently in her ear, "I wished for more time, but you waited so long to love me."

She looked up from his shoulder and wiped her eyes. Her voice wavering, she answered him.

"I don't want to be without you."

__

Cause now I wannabe

Where you sleep, where you laugh, where you breathe

And I hate to say still I sway, brown your eyes gone away

He cried openly in her embrace, and her in his.

"I waited so long for you... and you came. You were the only thing I needed. I hadn't asked for anything more, so, when I got you, my soul was filled. I had no more reasons. Would it have been wrong to ask for more?"

She stood staring at him, her eyes dry. 

"You should have needed more! What am I to do now? I needed you and you left me here! I will never be fulfilled now, because they took you away! HE took you away from me!"

__

Should I feel some closure I deserve if that at leadt

And would you be so kind to show reasons for your release

He knew there was nothing he could say to calm her, so he gave in, and held her, and tried as best he could.

"I want you to move on, accept it. I don't want you to mourn me for the rest of your life. I want you to live completely."

As soon as he saw her face, he regretted his words. She felt wounded and tried to back away from him.

"You will always be alive to me... I cannot move on, I loved you with my entire being, and I still do, I always will!"

__

You woke me from a distant past I left behind complete

The message that you left that night falls to bittersweet

"I know all this is because of me,and everyday I am reminded of it, because you aren't there. If I let you go, I'd have to let everything else go to."

Afraid, she kept walking away from his airy figure. Feeling saddened he reached for her.

"If I let that happen, give everything up, we really will be together. Maybe that isn't such a bad idea anymore, maybe then, all my worries would be gone.

__

Was it me my honesty, you fail to show I never know

It wasn't me who made the call

He grabbed her before she could move any farther away from him, and pulled her close against him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of her, savoring it.

"I have to go."

Her face showed only pain. Pure and unfathomable pain.

"No! You can't go! We are not done yet! I am not done yet! I cannot say goodbye... 

"You can't go."

She clung to him sobbing, and his heart broke.

"You won't ever be done. It makes no difference."

__

Cause now I wannabe

Where you sleep, where you laugh, where you breathe

And I hate to say, still I sway, brown your eyes gone away

"Izzy, I have to go."

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

"No. Not yet."

__

Was it me my honesty

You fail to show I never know

You brought me here you wet my taste

You disappear without a trace

"It is time."

He pulled away from her, but she kept hold of his hand, refusing his exit.

"Dance with me. One more time before you go."

__

Did ya think I'd ever lead you wrong

Just know I'll save all of our moments that we are

He puts his arms around her and she felt small and frail in his strong embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I will always love you." She whispered in his ear.

"And I you."

In the silence they danced to the music playing in their hearts from the first dance they ever shared. When it ended, their bodies stilled, and he pulled away from her.

__

Still I wannabe

Where you sleep, where you laugh, where you breathe

And I hate to say, still I sway, brown your eyes gone away

She stood there all alone, savoring in the silence. Softly she covered her eyes and wept. Sobs wracked her body, but still she stood alone. He didn't come. He didn't comfort her. He left her there...without him.

__

Someday day you'll wish you never

Someday day you'll wish you never

Someday day you'll wish you never

Someday day you'll wish you never

Someday day you'll wish you never

Someday day you'll wish you never

Someday day you'll wish you never

Someday day you'll wish you never

"Goodbye, my love. Goodnight Alex. I will always love you."

__

You took it all away...

You took it all away

__


End file.
